


Uphold the family Honor

by Moon_Feather



Category: Mulan (1998), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Canon-Typical Violence, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Iida is Khan the horse, My First AO3 Post, Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinso is Mushu, Some of 1-A are genderbent, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Uraraka is Cricket, minor kiribaku (If you look hard enough), minor mentions of Class 1-A, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Feather/pseuds/Moon_Feather
Summary: Long ago Akuno Shigaraki violently conquered the plains and established the Viran Rengō empire.Long ago Yagi Toshinori rose through the ranks of the UA imperial army and struck down Akuno Shigaraki, bringing peace to UA.Long ago Yagi Toshinori, alive but wounded gravely from his fight, vanished from the front lines to enjoy the peace he had brought to UA. He left to a small village far from the capital and took the fake name Hisashi.Not so long ago Yagi fell in love with a wonderful woman named Inko Midoriya, Yagi took the name Hisashi Midoriya. The two brought a child into the world, a beautiful baby girl, Izumi Midoriya.Now UA is once again under threat from an old foe thought dead. Yagi can no longer fight but he must. Young Izumi takes it into her own hands and breaks tradition to save her fathers life. She joins the army as Izuku. With the help of some animal and human friends this is the story of how she became the greatest hero of UA and finally brought her family honor.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 43
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! uh- this is my first fic ever and I'm really nervous about this. This whole fic just hit me like a truck one day and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so here it is. Its basically Disney Mulan (1998) but rewritten to fit with BNHA and its characters and themes. The history of the Mongolian empire is rewritten, All Might is added as a war hero, etc. but it still follows the plot line of Mulan. 
> 
> Just so no one is too confused :  
> Viran Rengō = Mongolian empire  
> Viranian = Mongol  
> UA = China

All of UA knew of their greatest threat. An empire built from the ground up by one man conquering all independent clans under his thumb. The one who built this army of savages, of  _ 'villains' _ , as UA called them, was Akuno Shigaraki. 

In a clan of nomads, ‘people of the plains’ as they were once called, was a baby boy born to a stolen woman and the clan leader. He lived a good life- at least as good as it could be. He hunted for his family, he worked for his meals, he trained under his father, just like any boy of his clan would do. He was raised on the story his mother told him, the one of her capture and the death and burning of her clan. Akuno hated how the people of the plains fought and pillaged. He believed there was only one way to fix this so that no one else had to suffer this way. Unite them under one leader… even if he had to take it into his own hands and do it by force.

Once he had taken control he gave his nation a proper name, the Viran Rengo empire.

Akuno Shigaraki himself had lead many battles, fighting on the front lines with his legendary sword. A weapon that was said to never break, never dull, and drank the blood of its enemies, 'All for One'. As word of Viranian accomplishments spread throughout UA, rumors about Akuno began circulating. Some say he's invincible in battle! Some say he's immortal! He lead battle after battle, raid after raid, seeming to never tire! The people of UA believed it was only a matter of time before their empire would fall into the hands of Akuno, even though the 'great wall of UA' was supposedly near completion. 

_______

However, within UAs own army was a boy quickly rising through the ranks just as Akuno was beginning his conquest. When Yagi Toshinori first joined he was a nobody, a scrawny, weak, and useless peasant. Soldiers would say his family sent him to the army so he could at least die doing something honorable since he can't do anything alive, they would even bet on when he would die, no one expected anything great from the boy. 

That was until another general, Torino Sorahiko, from a different unit and his right hand, Nazo Shimura, came to check on the progress of the new recruits. They weren't impressed. Another generation of muscle heads blindly following command. Then a mess of blond hair caught Nazo's eye. A boy in the back line, clear intelligent blue eyes, who looked like he had things to say but couldn't.

_ 'Interesting.' _ Thought Nazo as he and Torino bid farewell to the commanding officer they had been speaking with. The two talked about that boy Nazo saw among the recruits. Secretly they called the boy to meet them. After that Yagi was known to slip away during the day, no one really cared for the boy's long bouts of disappearance, some even made bets on if he would return or had he finally run away with his tail tucked between his legs. 

Yagi's change was slow and steady. Over time training with the general and his right hand he became stronger, it showed with the way he'd slowly gone from skin and bones to muscle mass. He was smarter, faster, and far more confident. He ignored any jeers his peers made towards him and simply gave them a smile. 

When they were finally sent off to real battles Yagi was a force to be reckoned with. He cut down foes left and right, defended his brothers in arms, and he did it all with a smile that brought confidence to his unit and fear to the enemy. Over time he rose through the ranks, winning battle after battle. Till finally, he himself was general. He had the confidence and trust of his troops and the people. He was a promise of peace. 

He had even fought against Akuno himself on the battlefield. There was never any true winner in those fights, they were simply too evenly matched. Just as Akuno had his legendary sword, 'All for One', Yagi had his own legendary sword. People would say it glowed like the sun, powered by the will and determination of the people. When the sword was raised in the air it was the symbol of a battle won. The people had begun to call the sword 'One for All.' 

One day, Yagi was brought news that Nazo Shimura had fallen in battle, to the hands of Akuno Shigaraki himself. From then on Yagi swore revenge… little did he know he would very soon have that chance. 

On the day that would become known as 'The fall of the symbol of evil' Akuno was reported to be gathering his entire army. He planned to rush UA, making his way to the capital, razing down everything that stood in his way. UAs own armies met Viran Rengō and the battle was brutal. No one knew exactly how long the battle was but when 'One for All' rose up and pointed to the sky they knew the battle was won. Yagi Toshinori, had finally beaten Akuno Shigaraki. The Varanian army retreated, taking the body of their leader with them. 

Peace was finally brought to UA… at the cost of their beloved hero. Yagi Toshinori had sustained a wound that should have killed him but luckily he survived. After that day he had vanished. No one knew what happened to the hero of UA… except for Emperor Nedzu. 

Yagi Toshinori wanted to enjoy the peace he brought to UA. He knew he could no longer fight in his state so he slipped away. He took the name Hisashi and settled in a place far from the capital. Here he met a lovely woman named Inko Midoriya and one day they had their only child. A little green haired, green eyed, baby girl they named Izumi Midoriya. 

**_\---_ [16 years later]---**

It was a cold night on the great wall of UA. The wind was still, as if it was waiting for something to occur. A solder walked the path between guard towers at the top of the wall. The torch he held lit his way. He had resigned himself to another uneventful night.

_ Thonk. _

_ "Agh!"  _

As the soldier walked he felt something hit the back of his head, forcing him to look down. When he finally looked back up again he found himself staring at a very strange looking hawk that had perched on the raised edge of the wall. It stared at him- then it let out a call. 

_ Clink. _

The soldier whipped his head towards whatever had made the sound. There- caught upon the edge of the wall- was a grappling hook. The hawk then suddenly took flight, 

_ Fwoosh _

More sounds cut through the air, the soldier looked up to see hundreds of identical hooks flying up and catching the edge of the wall.  _ He runs. _

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! LIGHT THE SIGNAL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he sped towards the nearest guard tower. 

As he reached for the door handle two Viranians stepped through. The soldier reached for the side ladder and climbed, the Viranian missed his axe swing. He heaved himself up, panting heavily, he threw his torch onto the ever prepared coals, lighting the signal fire. A shadow pulls itself up to the platform on the other side of the fire. The guard steels his resolve and glares at the man.

The shadow chuckles, his voice deep and menacing. He takes a step forward and the guard shivers as the light finally illuminated who he was staring down. In front of him was a man, silver hair shining with the orange and red light, and eyes of light purple reflecting the blazing signal fire. These two traits were signature to only one Viranian, **Akuno Shigaraki.** However something that was different from the tales, he had a massive scar going across his face. Starting from the top left of his forehead, slanting down, missing his eye, going over his nose, and all the way down to the bottom right of his jaw. It was clearly deep, skin dipping into where the wound had closed and from it ripped scar tissue that spread like spider webs. The guard took a deep breath. 

"Now all of UA knows you're here." 

Akuno let out another intimidating chuckle. He grabs a UA flag that hung upon the wall and tossed it into the fire.

**"Perfect."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts!  
> \- "Viran Rengō" is the romanji for 'league of villains'  
> \- Akuno is just the merging of "Aku no" which means "Evil"
> 
> So that's the prologue! I really want to write the rest of this fic but I also don't want this to go unoticed. So if I get a couple Kudos or even a single comment! I will gladly keep writing! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue dear reader! (Oh and if there are any tags I should add or remove please tell me TTwTT)


	2. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor gets the news of the Viranians. Orders and given and a tired war veteran must be called back to the front lines. 
> 
> Izumi Midoriya prepares for one of the biggest days of her life as she listens to others drone on about things she already knows.
> 
> [Basically from the meeting in the Emperors chambers to right at the end of 'Honor to us all' in the movie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello welcome to the proper chapter 1!!! I dont know how many are gunna be reading but believe me I'm excited to keep going >:3 
> 
> Thank you to Ayama_in_the_rain & That_one_demented_child5 who gave me the energy to continue this TTwTT

The loud bang of the large wooden doors being thrown open echo around the emperor's chamber. Three men stride past the entrance and march down the pathway towards the throne at the end of the room. In the lead was a man clad in black armor, flame designs engraved upon the metal and painted in the same crimson red as his hair. General Enji Todoroki, often called the 'Flame General' or 'Endeavour.' At his side were two soldiers, one who's head seemed to be wrapped in cloth save for his eyes, ears, and mouth. The other had wild blond hair that stuck out all over the place even though it was tied in a bun.

Sitting straight upon the throne, taking occasional sips of tea from the ornate porcelain cup in his hands, was Emperor Nedzu. He was quite young for an emperor yet he already had silky white hair and a sizable scar over his right eye. He looked down on the approaching trio with a passive smile, his beady eyes not betraying his calculating and cunning nature. At the side of the throne was his aid, Shota Aizawa. A man with long scruffy black hair, red eyes, a very dark robe, and definitely looked like he needed several days more sleep, a trip to the hot springs, and a raise. 

The trio kneel before the throne, Enji raising his head to look up at the emperor while his companions fall to a proper bow.

"Your Majesty, the Viranians have crossed our Northern Border." Enji says, stearn and emotionless. Never dropping his supposedly permanent scowl. 

"Impossible." Shota drawled, his tone bleeding exasperation. 

"No one can get through the Great Wall-" He said with a 'matter-of-fact' voice before Nedzu silences him with a wave of his free hand. The emperor takes another sip of tea before urging the general to continue.

"Akuno Shigaraki is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." Enji says boldly. 

**"No.** Send your troops to protect my people." Emperor Nedzu replies firmly. Passive smile finally falling and morphing into a serious and calculating frown. He held out the tea cup towards Shota who, in one swift and practiced motion, took the cup to hold it for Nedzu. 

The emperor never broke his stare down with the general before him. There was a moment of silence as the emperor slouched forward slightly, bracing his elbows on the armrest of the throne and touching his finger tips together in front of him in thought.

"Shouta." Nedzu finally says while turning his head to look at the other man.

"Yes, your Highness." Shota responded with his tired drawll but it was very well known that he was thorough with his job. 

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." He kept his tone controlled, betraying none of the emotions and thoughts that swam in his head.

"Your Majesty, I believe my troops can stop him." Enji interrupts the conversation between the emperor and his right hand. Clearly offended by the emperor's lack of trust in him.

The emperor locked eyes with the general. Nedzu was known for his patience but in his eyes now was annoyance, and at most, anger. 

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." Emperor Nedzu states without hesitation, and with clear sternness. 

He nods, signaling the end of this meeting. The soldier trio stands and bows before walking out of the chambers. Enji himself, clearly unhappy. Once Nedzu was sure they were gone he sighed. 

"Shota. When you ride to Musutafu I request you personally give the conscription and a second scroll I will write to a man named Hisashi Midoriya." Nedzu says as he turns to look out the window.

Without another word Aizawa bows, more out of formality than anything else. For a while longer the emperor stares out to the night sky.

_ 'I'm sorry old friend but we need you.'  _

The thought passed quickly as he stood to compose an important letter in his study. 

**\---Musutafu---**

Today was going to be a hectic one- well no one really knew it would be- but that won't stop the tricks of fate. The morning sun shown through the window of Izumi Midoriya's room. The yellow light bringing out the shine of her long, curly, dark green hair.

Endless muttering filled the room, almost overpowering the bird songs outside. Izumi sat up, cross legged, on her bed. In one hand a pair of chopsticks and in the other she held the scroll she was reading from. 

"-quiet and demure graceful polite delicate refined poised punctual.-" Without stopping or looking away from the paper Izumi shovels a chunk of rice from the bowl at her side into her mouth. Even with her mouth full she continues to mutter, repeating all the information on the scroll. 

Just as she once again repeats the word 'punctual' a rooster crowed, shocking Izumi out of her muttering fit and nearly causing her to fall out of bed. She looks out the window and realizes something. 

"Shoot!" She scrambles out of bed, blanket flying off her lap. She quickly made her way out to the common room of the house, pushing the curtain that separated her room as she stepped out. All the while she was calling a name. 

"Small might! Small might! Small-" She nearly trips over the sleeping dog in the room.

"Ah- there you are." Izumi smiles down at the cream coloured Shiba Inu. The dog in question slowly stirs from his sleep, stretching his body and opening his mouth wide for a yawn. He then jumps to his paws, barking and wagging his tail happily at seeing his owner.

"Who's the strongest boy in the world! You are!" Izumi leans down to gently ruffles the dog's head. Small might continues to bark and wag while he butts his head affectionately against her hand. Satisfied, Izumi grabs a bag of chicken feed and tosses it behind Small might before reaching for a piece of rope. 

"Think you can help me with my chores today, bud?" Izumi smiles as she crouches down to tie one end of the rope to the tip of the bag and the other to Small might's collar. Followed by a thin stick with a string at the end. To that string she ties a good sized bone and when she lets go it swings right in front of the dog but always too far to bite it.

Once Izumi stands up, Small might begins barking at the bone. Izumi quickly pushes open the wooden door of the house. The Shiba runs forward in a desperate attempt to get his prize… only to slam into the wall momentarily dazing himself and causing Izumi to cringe. Not even a second later the dog properly bolts out the door way and Izumi retreats further into the house to grab something. 

\---

Small might ran through the yard like a man on a mission, barking like mad and trailing the sack behind him. There was a tear in the sack where the feed poured out in a line behind him as he went. Small might nearly barrels into the chickens who were casually packing at the ground. After a cacophony of surprised caws the hens realized there was food in front of them and began eating. The Shiba however, kept running. 

  
  


He speeds past a stable where a blue-gray horse with darker coloured points on his muzzle, ears and hooves, with long dark blue hair for his mane and tail, was calmly eating his hay. His blue eyes followed the Shiba as he passed by. Somehow, against the lack of proper facial muscles, he scowls at the display, raising and stomping his right hoof as if scolding the dog who was still running. In another universe, where he is human, it was the equivalent of making chopping motions with one's arm. 

\---

A man with blonde hair, tied into a messy bun, lights a stick of incense and gently lays it in its dragon themed hanging tray. With the help of his wooden cane he shakily kneels upon the stone of the small ancestral temple. He lays his cane beside him and slowly bows to the ground in front of the stone tablets that stood before him. 

"Honorable Ancestors…" The man begins, his voice deep and rough. As he continues he slowly sits up, eyes closed and hands pressed together in prayer.

"...please help young Izumi impress the Matchmaker today-" At that very moment the universe decides to give Yagi Toshinori a warning that today was going to be a mess. 

Small might zooms into the temple, fruitlessly chasing the bone that hung in front of him. Sack still trailing behind him and leaving a line of chicken feed in its wake. He circles around the praying war veteran and out the temple entry way… only for a flock of chickens to follow in right after. They cawed frantically as they pecked at the chicken feed. 

Yagi reluctantly opens his blue eyes to find himself surrounded by chicken feed and hens. He sighs, closing his eyes once more and turning back to the tablets of his ancestors. 

"Please,  _ please _ help her." His voice and expression, more desperate now, basically begging. 

\---

With a blinding sunshine smile Izumi approaches the small temple. In her hands she held a wooden tray and upon it, a porcelain tea cup and pot. As she takes the few steps up the platform she finds Small might sitting on his haunches whining pitifully as he attempts to bite and reach for the tantalizing bone still hanging above him. With an endearing huff Izumi pushes down the bamboo rod that held up the bone and Small might gladly began chewing on it. Still looking to Small might as she walks forward she fails to notice the figure in front of her.

"Father I brought your-" She bumps into Yagi who had finished his prayer and was now standing with his cane in one hand

Surprised and out of balance Izumi fumbles and drops the tray. The wood clatters on the stone quickly followed by the shatter of the porcelain tea cup. Luckily, Yagi's battle trained reflexes allowed him to catch the teapot, midair, by the handle using his cane. 

"Young Izumi!" Yagi scolds with no real bite as he focuses on the pot for a moment to stabilize it. 

"I brought a spare." Izumi paid his exasperations no mind as she pulls out another teacup from the pocket of her dress.

"Young Izumi" Yagi tries again to get her attention. His tone a little more stern now.

"Remember, what Grandma Chiyo said three cups of tea in the morning …" Izumi pays no mind and simply continues to speak. She holds the teacup under the spout of the hanging pot and pours enough into the empty vessel. 

"Young Izumi" This time the sternness in his voice seemed to drop and turn into a fond but defeated sigh. As if predicting his daughter's next movement he holds his hand up.

".. and three at night." He was right, Izumi holds her father's hand in hers and gently places the cup of hot tea in his grasp. 

"My girl. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to-" Yagi spoke with a tired smile only to be interrupted.

"-Uphold the family honor." Izumi repeats the words she's heard a hundred times before. She hugs her father, careful not to bother the wound hidden under his robes. The man chuckled softly and gently ruffled his daughters hair.

"Don't worry, Father." Izumi let's go of Yagi and turns away. Grabbing her skirt and lifting it up slightly as to not trip down the temple stairs.

"I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" She calls back to her father before completely running off. 

"Hurry!" Yagi calls after her but she was already too far. The man looks down and locks eyes with the Shiba. Said Shiba was looking up at his name sake, still awkwardly munching on the bone. 

Yagi sighs and turns to head back into the temple. "I'm going to ... pray some more."

\---

In town Inko Midoriya stood outside the local bath house pacing and looking around frantically for her daughter. A figure with short light blue hair, wearing white and navy blue robes, peaked out of the curtains that covered the entrance of the building. 

"Inko, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman." The lady says in a sing song voice.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Shiriusu!" Inko calls back with a nervous smile. 

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." She says to herself, looking up to the sky like it would answer her prayer. Suddenly a short figure appears at her side. 

"Oh hush now, Inko dear. You've done your best and how lucky can they be? They're dead." She says with a surprising amount of sass for someone with a voice rough with age.

There beside Inko, half her height, was Chiyo Shuzenji. The silver haired petite old woman was the local doctor and a close family friend. One of the few who knows who Hisashi Midoriya truly is, after all she is the one who helps take care of his wound. She's been with the Midoriyas so long that she's become Izumi's unofficial grandmother. 

"Besides, I've got all the luck we need right here." She grins and holds up a little wicker cage with a brown cricket inside. It looked at the old lady with comical confusion. 

In another place, in another time, in another world, Chiyo would have closed her eyes, held onto the cage and walked across the street to test the little creatures luck. However, before she could, the tell tale neigh of Iida, the fastest horse in Musutafu (as proclaimed by Izumi) cut through the tension between the two women. The grey-blue stallion came to a halt beside Inko and Izumi leapt right off his bare back. 

There was hay in her wind swept hair, dirt and dust on her clothes, and a sunshine smile on her face as she posed in front of her mother. 

"I'm here!" She looks at the face of one clearly disappointed Inko. "What? But, Mom, I had to--" Izumi tried to defend herself but was cut off by Inko ushering her towards the entrance of the bath house. Chiyo grabbed the reins of Iida and led him away to wait outside. 

"None of your excuses, little lady. Now, let's get you cleaned up." With one last shove Izumi was pushed through the curtains and into the waiting arms of the bath house lady. 

"My, my, Inko, looks like I have my work cut out for me, huh?" Shiriusu, or 'Sirius' as she's better known, smiles and quickly ushers Izumi along to take off her clothes.

"I want to say I've seen worse but everyone knows of little Izumi's untamable hair." She helped Izumi change out of her clothes with almost comical speed before tripping the little lady into the tub of cold soapy water. 

"It's freezing!" Izumi runs her hands up and down her bare arms as she shivered in the water. 

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time." Inko scolded with a mischievous smirk, she loved messing with her daughter. Before Izumi could protest Sirius was dumping a vase of water over her head and scrubbing soap onto her scalp.

"Don't you worry little sow's ear, We'll have you, washed, dried, primped and polished till you're a brand new silk purse to be proud of!" Sirius said in a sing song voice but Izumi wasn't listening at all. She was lost in a focused fit of muttering. Inko noticed and fondly rolled her eyes. 

"Izumi, dear. You're muttering again." She gently boops her daughter's nose, which effectively gets her to stop. 

"Sorry, mom. I just don't want to forget anything." Inko chuckles at her daughter's antics. Chiyo on the other hand comes from the other side of the wooden tub and holds out the little wicker cage with the cricket to Inko. 

"Hold this. We're going to need more luck than I thought." Chiyo then leaves the two other women to finish the first stage of her 'instant bride' preparations. 

\---

Before she knew what was happening Izumi found herself sitting in front of a mirror wincing and being tugged left and right as two women attempt to tame her green curls. 

"You know if you spent more time taking care of your hair we wouldn't be having this problem." The lady with the shorter and deeper gold blonde hair and magenta robes chided Izuku from her left side. 

"She's right you know, but when you're not working in the fields you're out riding with that horse of yours! You know women don't ride horses! Much less sit behind the reins!" The longer haired blonde to her right follows up. 

"Uwabami, Takeyama, I know! But you know how much I love the wind, Iida is my best friend and the fastest horse in UA!" She says proudly, ignoring the pain of her hair being forcefully styled. 

"Hold on, we're almost done. " Uwabami says.

"When we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you." Takeyama says both ladies effectively ignoring poor Izumi's response. 

"There!" They say in unison having, by some miracle of god, tamed her hair into a lovely bun. "Good luck but with that hair you wont need it." The duo say before ushering Izumi out the door. 

\---

Inko smiles at her daughter and leads the way through the town to the next place.

"Oh Izumi, I'm so excited! I'm sure you'll get the perfect match today. After all, it's how a girl can bring her family ho-" she turns to find her daughter gone. 

Frantically she looked around but she didn't need to look far at all. Said girl was nearby, looking over a table where two old men were in the middle of a game of Chinese chess. It seemed like the larger man was about to lose but after a few seconds of thought Izumi lifted a single piece and moved it to another spot. At that moment. It was check mate. The larger man looked so happy and before Izumi could share in the joy, Inko comes back to usher her away. 

\---

Izumi finds herself in a dress shop, standing atop a platform while two ladies dress her up. This time the two girls were actually singing to eachother as they spoke, going back and fourth between them like some kind of practiced routine.

"Men want girls with good taste!" The one in red robes, Sosaki starts.

"Calm" Her sister in blue, Tsuchikawa, follows after.

"Obedient." Red.

"Who work fast-paced!" Blue. 

"With good fortune-" Red stops singing and, while holding one end of an emerald green sash, goes in a circle around Izumi. 

Then the two women speak their last line and pull in unison- "and a tiny waist." - painfully tightening the sash around her. 

Izumi does take a moment to appreciate the light green of her dress that works beautifully with the emerald green sash. With a quick thank you from her and Inko the duo once again rush out the door to their final step before the meeting with the match maker. 

Inko once again began speaking, the ability to talk endlessly was a trait both mother and daughter shared. 

"Remember Izumi, we all must serve our emperor in our own way. Just as he and the army guard us from the Viranians it is a womans job to bare the sons that will bare arms for the next generation." 

Izumi hated those beliefs, those laws, those traditions. If she were to be honest she just wanted to live her life. Ride with Iida, work on the farm with her family. She hated all this war and strife. She watched as two boys playing with swords snatch a cloth doll from a little girl. Quickly she takes the toy back and returns it to the girl who hugs it tightly. 

\---

Finally she finds herself on sitting upon a cushion, her eyes closed as she did her best not to blink, sneeze or move. She listened to her mother and the last lady, Kayama, converse as the latter did her make up. 

"Oh little dear when I'm through you cant fail! I'll have you looking as soft and pale as a lotus blossom! No man could ever say no!" Kayama squealed as she finished the final touches of Izumi's make up. 

She opens her eyes and looking back at her was her own face but now it was layered with so much white she looked as though she was made of porcelain. She had a light pink blush and light blue eyeshadow but her lips were a striking red. Her eyelashes were also very well done. She hated how she looked with all the smoke and mirrors, it just didnt feel right. So in a small act of rebellion she wets her finger and curls a few strands of hair infront of her face. 

"There, you're ready." Inko says, breathless at how beautiful her daughter looked and how proud she was. 

"Not yet!" Chiyo once again comes out of nowhere with a few items.

"An apple for serenity." She reaches up and presents the apple to Izumi who bites on it- how it didnt mess up her lipstick no one could tell you. 

"A pendant for balance." The old lady slips the jade pendant into the sash around Izumi's waist. 

"Beads of jade for beauty. You better keep your chin up little Midoriya!" Chiyo chided the girl fondly as she leans down to let her unofficial grandmother place the accessory around her neck. Inko hands over the wicker cage, that she'd been carrying since the bath house, to Chiyo. 

"Now, add a cricket, just for luck-" She hooks the small cage onto Izumi's dress, right below the sash. "You'll be fine dear." The old lady smiles and ushers her out the door and onto the streets where people were lining the walk ways, watching the young ladies march towards a new chapter in their lives. 

Izumi follows along, eyes to the sky as she mutters a soft prayer to herself. 

"Ancestors, hear my plea. Please don't let me make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall." 

She runs to join the line of similarly dressed girls of her own age, mimicking the way they walked and held the umbrella that was traditional to the ceremony. All around her she could hear the people talking. 

"Look at them!"

"Oh how beautiful!"

"Such perfectly cultured pearls!" 

"No! More like delicate porcelain dolls."

"Still this is going to be tough, I hear the matchmaker is scarier than any undertaker you'll meet."

"Oh no."

"Well, future's coming. Destiny, guard our girls." 

The five girls arrive at the front of the matchmakers building. Two split right and two split left leaving Izumi in the middle. They unfurl their umbrellas and kneel, hidding their faces and bodies from the match maker. A single line is whispered among the five in unison. 

"Please bring honor to us all."

**_BANG_ **

The double doors smal open revealing a very large woman with a permanent scowl. She lifts up the board in her hand and takes the paint brush in her hair. She glances down at the list. 

**"Midoriya, Izumi"** She calls in the most obnoxious voice Izumi had ever heard. 

"P-present!" She replies, standing up with a nervous smile. The match maker scowls more and turns with a huff. 

"Speaking without permission." Izumi flinches and presses a clothed palm to her forehead. 

"Oops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name! Those! Heroes!  
> \- Nedzu  
> \- Eraser head  
> \- Endevor  
> \- Recovery Girl  
> \- Midnight  
> \- Sirius  
> \- Mandalay & Pixie-bob  
> \- Uwabami  
> \- Mt. Lady  
> \- Iida the horse!  
> \- and weak form All Might UwU  
> \----  
> I dont know if I'll have a solid update schedule but I swear I'll never be later than a month.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Izumi meets the matchmaker- it does not go the way they had hoped. 
> 
> Izumi questions who she is, who she's supposed to be, and what is wrong with her. 
> 
> For a moment a father and daughter bond- seconds before the drums. 
> 
> [Basically from the matchmaker scene to the moment Mulan and her father were sitting underneath the cherry tree]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 WOOP! This one was hard to write since I wasn't sure how I wanted to portray 'Reflection' in writing, hopefully this wasn't too bad.

Izumi kept her head down as she walked up the steps of the matchmakers house all the way through the threshold. Once she was inside the very large lady reached back and slammed the double doors behind her. 

Outside, everyone was tense and worried for the poor girl, even the other ladies waiting for their turn. Then Chiyo broke the silence. 

"Well. Who spat in her bean curd." She said, one hand behind her back the other atop her walking cane. 

\---

Izumi followed after the woman. Everyone knew the matchmaker, Aldera Chūgakkō. Round and mean she was the bane of all young women wanting to bring their family honor. 

A few steps into the common room Aldera circled Izumi like a wolf- in this case a cougar- circling its prey. Izumi froze, eyes wide but not saying a word as the woman did her assessment. after a moment she stopped and huffed.

"Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons." Aldera shakes her head in disappointment as she paints upon her board. She turns and continues walking.

Izumi would have followed if she didn't hear the sound of a wicker cage being opened and the chirp of a certain brown cricket. Her eyes go wide as it hops onto the shoulder of the match maker.

_ 'Oh no no nononono'  _ Izumi panics internally as she attempts to snatch up the insect and return it to the cage before it can hop off. It's a few seconds of a slippery game of cat and mouse but for a moment she actually caught the creature between her palms. Victory short lived as the matchmaker suddenly whips back around and leans in close.

"Recite the Final Admonition." Aldera says, locking eyes with Izumi and glaring her down. 

Izumi quickly looks down, feeling very uncomfortable with the breach in personal space. That and she had to focus on her hands that were hanging clasped in front of her. She felt the cricket trying to get out but she was already making a horrible first impression. 

"Oh- uh- Fulfill your duties, calmly and-" She feels the cricket beginning to struggle. "-respectfully. Reflectbeforeyouact! Thisshallbringyouhonorandglory." [-respectfully. Reflect before you act! This shall bring you honor and glory.]

She rushed the words in a vain attempt to simply get the task done and get the attention off her so she can put away the creature in her palms. Instead there is a long stretch of silence, she doesn't dare look up at Aldera. Then the tension is broken by another disappointed huff from the matchmaker. 

"Keeps head down, that's good, but mutters and speaks too fast." She says out loud knowing full well Izumi could hear her. 

Suddenly she sees the woman's hand enter her vision as she grabs one of her arms.

"This way." Aldera says with the most  _ done  _ voice Izumi had ever heard. 

She feels herself being tugged forward, causing her hands to pull apart and releasing the insect who proceeds to hop out of sight. She quickly looks up to find herself being pulled to a small wooden table. At the other side was a small iron stove, atop it sits a porcelain teapot. Aldera shuffles to the other side and takes the pot off the stove, places it upon the table then gently pushes it towards Izumi. 

"Now. Pour the tea." She says with a condescending snarl while gesturing to the pot.

Izumi quickly kneels on the cushion on her side of the table. She tried to focus but she simply couldn't! There was a cricket loose in the match maker's house and she didn't know where the hell it went! Her eyes were glancing around frantically. 

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." Aldera states, eyes closed as she strokes her double chin with pride. 

She wasn't paying attention to Izumi, which was a good thing considering, in her panic, she had poured some of the tea onto the table beside the cup instead of into the cup. She quickly corrects herself and fills the vessel. As she finishes pouring and moves to place the pot back onto the table she takes a closer look into the cup and realizes it a little too late- the cricket was bathing in the hot tea like it was a lovely freshwater hot spring!

"You must also be poised." Izumi tried to do something but the matchmaker already took the cup away.

"Uh- excuse me." She whispers in an attempt to warn Aldera. 

"And silent!" The woman snaps back, annoyed at Izumi's lack of respect. She brings the cup to her lips and takes a deep breath of the relaxing fumes… and the earthy scent of cricket. "Ah" she sighs with delight. Aldera fails to notice that young Izumi had now crawled onto the table on her hands and knees and was now reaching for the cup. 

"Could I just take that back? One moment." Izumi says a little louder now as she takes the cup into her hands and proceeds to try and pry it away from Aldera's grasp.

Wide eyed surprised, turned to an annoyed scowl, that very quickly morphed into an angered snarl as the matchmaker refused to let go, even pulling the cup back towards her. Izumi simply wouldn't have it and attempted to take it away with both hands now. The cup was being pulled back and forth between the two women before finally something gave. The cup slips out of their hands, the momentum causing the cup to fly directly onto Aldera's chest. Unbeknownst to her the cricket was still in the cup and now it had jumped into the collar of her dress right between her bosoms. 

Izumi gasps out of shock but the other woman quickly recovers, getting up and stalking towards the younger girl, hands reaching out as if getting ready to tackle her. 

"Why, you clumsy!-" Suddenly she feels something crawling around in her dress, hopping in different directions. 

"-Oh! Ah! Woo! AAAAAAAAAAA-" In her panic the matchmaker screams. Moving back and accidentally knocking over the small stove… that was currently heated by live coals. She stumbles over the metal container and falls onto her bum… right atop the burning coals… 

"Huh?!" She looks down, for a moment her predicament doesn't register in her mind. Then it clicks. "AAAAAAAAA-" She goes back to screaming, launching herself back on her feet. Running and jumping around as she pats her backside in a vain attempt to put out the hole that was now being burned into her skirt, sending smoke flying. This whole time Izumi was frozen in both fear and astonishment at the events unfolding before her. 

"HEEELP" Aldera shrieks, knocking Izumi into action. Though perhaps it would have been a better idea for her NOT to do anything as her first instinct was to grab the fan she had hidden in her skirt, flick it open,  _ and fan the skirt that was currently smouldering.  _ Well. It wasn't smouldering anymore as the wind caused the embers to flicker into a full on blaze. Effectively lighting the matchmaker on fire. 

**_"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"_ ** Aldera shrieks even louder. 

\---

Outside everyone was listening to the commotion with baited breath and confused faces. What in the gods was going on in there! Inko Midoriya could only stare at the closed double doors hoping to the ancestors that it wasn't her daughter's fault. 

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Chiyo whispers to Inko in a somewhat amused tone. 

Suddenly the double doors burst open. Aldera spinning and jumping around as her skirt continued to burn and smoke trailed after her. All around, the ladies that were waiting for their turn and the bystanders, gasped. A mix of fear, shock, confusion sweeps across the peoples faces- and perhaps two or three people with smirks of amusement. 

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT-" Aldera screams over and over again as she does her little fire dance until- in another act of desperation- Izumi, now holding the teapot from earlier, splashes the matchmaker with the remains of the tea. Luckily- or unluckily- it worked. The fire fizzled out… and the woman's make up ran down her face making her look like she had been ugly crying for at least an hour. 

Her panicked face morphed into a dead eyed scowl as her brain tried to process what hell she had just gone through. Izumi, scared, embarrassed, and internally panicking returns the pot into Alderas hands. With a bow she quickly makes her way back to her family's side, one hand blocking her face from the view of the woman she had now accidentally tortured. As she walked away the familiar brown cricket came hopping out of the building and back into the cage on Izumi's hip, closing the door to defend themselves. She reaches the safety of her mother's open arms, and shuffles as close to her as she could as Aldera began stomping towards the Midoriya family. 

"You are a  **DISGRACE!"** Aldera shouts. At the same time she reels back her arm that held the pot and forcefully brings it down to smash the pot upon the ground. The momentum making the large woman hop on one foot to regain her balance. 

"You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" She leans in just to get her words across to the now cowering Izuku. The young lady herself was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Aldera then turns, looking seconds from an emotional and mental break down herself to return to her home. 

Slowly the people began to disperse, muttering words of pity, disappointment, and sympathy. Izumi, head down in shame, allowed her mother to guide her back home. Chiyo took a moment to scowl at the matchmakers home before turning and following the Midoriyas. 

\---

The wooden gate of their home slowly opens, a mop of forest green hair and dull emerald eyes peek into the opening. Finding the coast clear she puts her head back down and leads her beloved stallion back to his stable. At the moment, as if the universe couldn't hurt her more, her father comes hobbling out of their home, a proud and hopeful smile upon his face… how could Izumi face her father now… She gently guides Iidas snout so his head hides her face from Yagi's view. She silently opens the gate and leads her horse back into his stable. The blond man's smile slowly falls into a look of sadness and worry as he realizes the day had not gone as they had hoped. 

Izumi slowly goes through the motions, as if any sudden movement would bring the world crashing down on her. She helps Iida out of his bridle leaving him to drink from his water holder. Izumi looks down at the water, the surface rippling from Iidas drinking. She looks at her face, caked in makeup. She looks at her hair, tamed and tied. She looks at her reflection. She looks at the Izumi she does not recognize.

_ 'Look at you. Not the perfect bride you should be. Not even the daughter your family deserves.'  _ She thinks to herself, sighing in defeat. 

She turns to look at where her father stood when she arrived. She watches as her mother breaks the news to the already crestfallen man and Izumi swears she can hear the moment his heart breaks. She turns away, unable to look at their faces. As she walks away from the stables, towards the garden, she unhooks the wicker cage from her sash. She stands besides a small gathering of bamboo shoots and leans to open the cage door. The cricket hops out but it looks at Izumi, a look of sadness that should not be possible on a crickets face. Izumi pays it no mind as she once again stands straight and looks at nothing, a thousand mile stare. 

_ 'Izumi Midoriya. Daughter of the honorable Yagi Toshinori, the All Might... what a joke.'  _ She quietly laughs at herself, voice dripping with self-pity. 

She was on the move again. She wasn't sure where she was going but she let her body do as it pleased while she was trapped in her own thoughts. She finds herself at the small bridge that leads to the small family temple. On instinct she hopped up onto the railing posts, stepping from one to the other even in her dress.

_ "Izumi, get down. Ladies don't play around on bridge posts."  _ Izumi could recall her mother calling out to her when she was younger as she did the exact same thing. 

As her feet once again find the grass on the other side of the bridge she continues to walk. For a moment she caught her reflection in the river, she forced herself to look away. At the same time the cricket crossed the small river with the help of a stick and a lily pad. Izumi continued up the steps of the temple. 

_ 'Stupid matchmaker. Stupid expectations. Stupid traditions… why can't I just be me…'  _ She thinks to herself as she enters the temple, all around, her face is reflected upon the polished stone tablets of names. 

She kneels before the center stone, then bows low to the ground. When she sits up again, she only sees a white face and tamed hair. This was not Izumi. Reaching up she wipes away the mask with her sleeves and undoes the tie of her hair, allowing it to fall and curl at the ends. This was her. This was Izumi. If she went to the matchmaker now would she have done better?... no. Finally the tears fall down her face. Large droplets wetting the stone below her. Tired and defeated she lays her forehead against the center stone and breaks down.

"W-what is wrong with me?" She pleads… but no one answers. 

\---

Later, after she had finally stopped crying, she stepped out of the temple and took a seat on a stone bench in the garden right below the blooming cherry tree. She sat in silence, playing with her hair as it began to return to its frizzled, curly and tangled state. The sound of someone approaching caused her to glance towards them but immediately looked away when she saw who it was. Yagi. The man smiled as he approached, slowly lowering himself to sit beside his daughter. He turns to her and opens his mouth as if he were about to speak… but words fail him. So he looks up. Up towards the pink blossoms that rain down upon them. He smiles. 

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look-" He paused pointing towards a flower bud, still tightly curled. Izumi had been listening and out of curiosity turned and eyed where her father was pointing. 

"-this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Yagi finally locks eyes with his daughter and gives her a reassuring smile. Izumi loved that smile. A smile that said 'Everything is alright! Because I am here!' She always felt safe when her father smiled, so she did too.

The sound of drums break their moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter we meet Shinso the dragon and cricket gets her name!
> 
> Every comment and kudo means the world to me so thank you all who take their time to read my little passion project. 
> 
> Till next chapter!!!


	4. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call has been made. Where men care called to arms. The retired general is not spared from the tides of war, not when it is lead by the enemy he had thought he defeated. 
> 
> However his daughter is not one to back down. She will do anything for her family. It seems that determination has also gained her a new- reptilian- ally. 
> 
> [In the movie this is from the moment the Imperial soldiers arrive in their town to the scene where cricket and Mushu run off to catch up with Mulan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! School has started to pick up the pace and my sleep schedule is out of whack. I've been working on this on and off till now and like i promised i would be later than a month!

The drums continue to pound as men and women begin opening their doors and stepping out onto the streets. Izumi and her family do the same, opening the wooden gates to their property. As they did another symphony of sounds joined the drums, the heavy clack of hooves upon earth and the tell tale neigh of horses grew ever closer. Once Yagi spots the imperial soldiers riding up the hill he looks behind him to face Izumi. 

"Izumi, stay inside." He says sternly. 

"But-" Izumi tries to retaliate only to be cut off by her father. 

"Please, Izumi." This timeeither was Inko who spoke, her voice was more gentle. It was laced with concern… and fear.

She turns away from the gate and nearly walks off until she spots Chiyo tilting her head in the direction of the stable. A fence post stood by the wall. She grins and gives her not-grandmother a nod before rushing to hop on the post and peak over the wall. There she spots 3 men upon horseback. Two were guards bearing flags with the symbol of UA, once at each side of the third rider, a blond man with blue eyes who looked only a few years older than herself. The group comes to a halt at the end of the street, in full view of the people. With a grin that  _ screamed  _ 'sadistic bastard' he pulls out a scroll and raises his voice to address the people. 

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Viranians have invaded UA! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." He opens the scroll in his hand and begins reading off names. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!" 

One by one men, young and old, step forward to accept a conscription scroll. Yagi stood by the gate waiting to be called and Izumi nearly ran to pull him into the house until a man dressed in dark clothes walked up to the gate. He looked tired, to say the least, but there was cautious curiosity in his eyes, as if he wondered why he's even here. Around his neck was a thin white scarf-like material but both Toshinori and Izuku knew it to be a hidden kyoketsu-shoge. 

"May I come in? You may know me as the aide of Emperor Nedzu and he's sent me here to speak to you personally… and I don't believe this is a conversation you would want others to hear." The man spoke in a near whisper. 

Her father did not hesitate to step aside and allow the man in before closing the gate. Outside more people were being called upon. Izumi hopped off the fence post and joined her mother and more-or-less-grandmother who stood near the two men. 

"I am Shota Ayazawa. I was sent here to give, Hisashi Midoriya, these." He pulls out a scroll with the imperial seal upon its ribbon and a second scroll identical to the others the blond man was giving out- a conscription scroll. 

"No!" Izumi moves before her mind can think. She grabs her father's arm. 

"Father you can't go!" She steps in front of Yagi and looks to Shota with pleading eyes. 

"Please, sir, my father has already-" Izumi freezes as her green eyes meet Shota's red and for a moment she swears they were glowing. 

"Izumi!" Yagi raised his voice. It was stern. Cold. A tone Izumi had never heard him aim at her. 

"-You dishonor me." He says plainly. In the tension of the moment one could pin-point the second his daughters heart and spirit broke. She looked down in shame and stepped to the side to rejoin the other women of her family. 

"A problem child. Hisashi, you'd do well to teach her respect. The next person she speaks up against may not be as forgiving." After a moment he sighs, turning away from the girl to lock eyes with the man he believed to be 'Hisashi Midoriya'. 

"You don't look fit to fight… but this is no time for considerations. Report tomorrow at the Ground Beta Camp." With that he turns and leaves, opening and closing the gate himself. 

The family stands there in the yard, frozen and unsure of what to do. Yagi was the first to move. Slowly he turned back towards the house, he looked to his wife and silently hands her his cane. The three women watched as the patriarch of their home raises his head high and walks as regaly as he can, back towards the house. Izumi, Chiyo and Inko share worried looks but in the end follow the man inside. 

*

It was late now. The sun had set and dinner was being placed upon the table. 

"Izumi, could you please get your father?" Inko gently smiles at her daughter but her eyes betray the sadness she hides. 

With a silent nod Izumi stands and lights a small lamp to brighten their dark hallways. She makes her way through the house, towards the master bedroom. However another room was lit, the storage room. She slowed her steps as she approached and peaked into the room through the doorway. 

Yagi Toshinori, one of the greatest generals in the history of UA, The symbol of hope, the 'All Might', the wielder of the sword 'One for All'. A man and a legend now stood before closed wooden closet doors. His once intimidating muscled form now a skinny husk of his former self. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh he reaches forward and opens the doors. There, upon an armor stand, is a simple set of armor. Clearly it had not seen the horrors of war so it must be a spare but the true marvel is the sword that hung beside the armor. Its signature golden hilt seemed to sparkle as bright as day. The rest of it was hidden inside a simple and humble looking sheath. Yagi reached for the sword and pulled it off its hanger. It was clear that he could barely carry the weapon. Without hesitation Yagi pulled the sword from its sheath, its unique blade seemed to shimmer the colors of the rainbow. Through sheer muscle memory alone Yagi took stance and went through a practice drill. Only a few steps and swings in he feels a surge of pain, dropping the sword as he curls in on himself and coughs blood onto the wooden floorboards. He reaches out and steadies himself on a near by pillar, one hand against his wounded and aching side. 

Izumi watched the whole display with a hand over her mouth and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

_ 'Father…'  _

She takes a good few steps back to the end of the hallway. 

"Dad? It's time for dinner." Izumi calls out softly but she knew he had heard her when the sound of a sword being sheathed once more and wooden doors being closed could be heard from the room. 

After a few moments of silence Yagi finally limps out of the room towards his daughter. For a moment they shared a smile, as though the mistakes of that morning had vanished. Until Izumi raised her arm for her father to hold as she always did when they walked together. Yagi's smile fell to a neutral scowl. 

"Come on." He says with a monotone voice. Izumi could only lower her arm and follow. 

*

The 3 Midoriyas and Chiyo- who more or less lived with them instead of her own house/clinic next door- sat around the small circular table. Outside the wind grew ever harsher and the sounds of thunder boomed in the distance. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife. Inko looked between her husband and daughter waiting for the other shoe to drop. Chiyo kept her eyes on Izumi, her gaze betraying her concern and sympathy. Toshinori kept his troubled scowl as he shoveled what little food he could handle into his mouth. Izumi kept her head down, eyes on her empty cup as she poured tea for herself. She put the porcelain pot down and made the mistake of locking eyes with her mother. One thing Izumi and her mother shared was being incredibly emotional and with it both prone to 'waterfall tears' as Yagi had affectionately nicknamed it. In that single moment of weakness the dam broke. 

"Dad, please! You shouldn't have to go!" Izumi pleaded with her father, food and tea forgotten as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Izumi!" Inko raises her voice in surprise, trying to calm her family. 

"There are plenty of young men to fight for UA!" Izumi pays no mind to her mother and she dramatically waves her arm to gesture out the window. 

Yagi slowly places his bowl of food down and looks to his distressed daughter. Whenever she or her mother cried it would always be Yagi there to comfort them or to share in their joy. Now. Now Yagi simply looks at Izumi, scowl never brightening into his supportive smile. 

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." He says plainly. 

"So you'll die for honor?!" Izumi stands in frustration. Tears only growing in intensity. Inko could only watch as matching tears fall down her face. Chiyo moves to sit beside her, gently wrapping an arm around the distraught mother in an attempt to ground her. 

"I will die doing what's right." Yagi says finally standing as well. He may not be as large and intimidating as he once was but he still towered over his family. 

_ "But you aren't 'All Might' anymore-"  _

**"You think I don't know that!"** Yagi interrupts his daughter as he truly raises his voice. Somehow he even channeled the aura that made troops hang on his every word and had enemies cowering before him. 

"But I must go. I was called into action by Emperor Nedzu himself. I failed my fight all those years ago… The man lives." His voice soften ever so slightly as regret and shame bleed into it but that moment of weakness passes as he glares down at his daughter. 

**"I know my place and my purpose. It is time you learned yours."** He says sternly. 

Izumi's frustration subsides only to be replaced by pain and anguish. She suddenly turns away from her father and runs out the doors, leaving Chiyo to console her crying mother. She runs. She doesn't know exactly how but she found herself curled up between the paws of the large stone dragon sculpture built just outside of the back of the house. She did not know how long she sobbed into her hands and stained her dress with the remains of the make-up from that morning. When she finally looked up she saw the candle lit silhouette of her parents through the closed window of their bedroom. She watched as Yagi attempted to comfort Inko and it seemed to work… only for Inko to pull away, face hidden in her hands. Yagi stood alone by the window staring at where his wife once stood. After a moment he lifts the candle off the table and blows it out. 

_ 'If he goes he'll die… mom will be heartbroken… Think think think. There has to be something you can- … there is… oh I'm going to die but better me than father, if I don't die. Well. Mother will kill me anyway.' _

Stealing her resolve she gets up off the pedestal of the statue and marches barefoot through the rain towards the ancestral temple. Soaking wet she grabs an incense stick and lights it, placing it onto the little dish held by the hanging dragon. She kneels down and bows before the stones of the ancestors.

_ 'Please guide me and protect my family.'  _ She thinks to herself, unbenounced to her a certain cricket was watching from the rafters above. Once she finished paying her respects Izumi went back out into the pouring rain and into the house. She takes the special comb her mother had placed into her hair this morning for her matchmaking and quietly makes her way to her parents bedroom. The sound of the sliding door is muffled by the wind, rain and thunder. She steps inside and gently lays the comb on the bedside table before taking the conscription scroll beside it. She looks down to her sleeping mother and father for what could be the last time… and she smiles… because they will have each other and grandmother. 

Before she could lose her nerve she leaves and makes her way to the storage room. Without hesitation she pulls open familiar closet doors to reveal an unused set of armour and the sheathed legendary sword 'One for All'. She quickly takes the armor and weapon to her room, she was slightly stronger than she looked, afterall she did help with the farm work. When she arrived she knew what she had to do. Kneeling upon the wooden floor she unsheaths the katana and grabs on to the end of her long hair. She holds the sword against it and with one swift movement slices off her curly dark green hair. It poofs up into an unruly mess which Izumi doesn't even bother to try and tie. She binds her already flat chest just to make sure and changes into men's wear before putting on the armor. It felt strange on her. It was too big, both in size and in the weight it held on her soul. She sheaths the katana and straps it to her hip before hoisting the bag of her bare necessities onto her back. No turning back now. 

She steps out into the rain once more, now with a cloak to cover her. She quickly makes her way to the stables, pulling open the doors to reveal her horse standing still and asleep. The sound of the rain and wind blowing into his shelter startles him awake. Most horses would neigh in panic after being rudely awakened by a strange unfamiliar figure but Iida was no regular horse. He was smarter and calmer than most and, even covered in strange new clothes and hair now shorter, he recognizes his beloved rider. 

"Hey there, bud. Ya. It's me. It's Izumi- no. It's  _ Izuku _ now." Izuku says softly as s-  _ he _ strokes Iida's snout. The horse snorts in acknowledgement. Izuku prepares the bridle and saddles up. He takes the reins and quietly leads Iida out of the stable and to the front gate. He pulls it open enough for them to slip through. With a huff he mounts up and looks through the opening to the house one last time. He could stop here. He could get off, return Iida, place everything back, and wake up in the morning like he'd done nothing at all. No. He started this and by the gods he'll see it through. 

"I love you." She whispers beneath the wind and the rain. One quick whip of the reins and Iida gallops off into the night. 

*

**"No-"** Chiyo startles awake, sitting up and looking around her room frantically. She gets up and grabs a lantern, lighting it and rushing towards Izumi's room… only to find her gone and a small pile of thick, curly, green hair upon the floor. 

"Oh kami." She turns and rushes to the master bedroom, sliding the door open in a panic. 

**"Izumi, is gone!"** Chiyo raises her voice as loud as she could. Inko and Toshinori startle awake and sit up, both looking around in a daze. 

"What-" Yagi is the one who spots it. The comb upon the bedside table where the summons once was. 

_ "It can't be."  _ Yagi launches himself out of bed and grabs his cane. Limping harshly and wincing with every step he bursts through the doors of the house and steps out into the rain. His side screams in pain, causing him to stumble and fall into the mud. He lifted his head slightly to see the front gates to their home open and swinging back and forth with the wind. Inko is at his side in seconds, trying to help him up. 

"We need to go after her! She could be killed!" Inko pleaded as the rain soaked her clothes. Yagi slowly got to his knees as he locked eyes with his wife. 

"If I reveal her, she will be." Yagi whispers and the two embrace, both still kneeling on the ground. Standing under the roof of the patio, Chiyo looked to the couple with pity. Slowly she turns her head up to the dark sky. 

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over, Izumi." Chiyo whispers into the night as Inko and Toshinori retreat back into their home. 

\------

The sound of birds chirping signals the end of the storm. The sun was rising now, the farm looked all too calm and peaceful for the night they just had. However, in the small ancestral temple upon their land the largest stone tablet glows. Its engraved letters lighting up one by one, glowing with a white hue. From the letters streaks of light fly out, they gather and manifest into a tall and thin man in traditional robes, and hair that flopped down over his head like a wet rag. The man settles atop his stone, his movements slow and ethereal. He turns his head up to look at the hanging dragon statue that all the incense sticks were placed upon. 

"Shinso. Awaken." The man says, his voice almost echoing. 

The statue begins to shake. The coating of bronze vanishing and revealing black and purple scales underneath, only for the figure to come crashing down as it was now separated from its hanging chains. The metal plate hits the ground with a 'thonk' as the figure from before bounces off the stone in a cloud of incense ash. With an amused huff the man upon the stone blows away the cloud to reveal a small dragon. His obsidian black scales glimmered in the morning light, his claws, nose, back ridge and tail fur all shared a dark purple while the horns upon his head were a lighter purple.  _ Somehow  _ the reptile was  _ still  _ asleep. The spirit rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Shinso, wake up. We have an emergency." The man speaks louder now which stirs the sleeping creature. 

Slowly uncurling from his sleeping form he stretches his long body and limbs and opens his sharp toothed maw in a wide yawn. Finally he stands on his hand legs and opens his tired eyes. Shinso Hitoshi was proof dragons could have eyebags. He looked to the glowing figure with his purple eyes that matched the hue of his horns. 

"Oh. I live." He says plainly, a blank look upon his face. 

"Good morning to you too, Hitoshi." The glowing figure upon the stone laughs softly. 

"I'm guessing this is about, Izumi?" Shinso asked as he picked up the plate, now clearly a gong, that had fallen on the floor along with the mallet that manifested beside it. 

"Sadly yes. We'll need all the ancestors for council. So please…" The man gestures behind him to the other stone tablets that stood in the temple. 

"Yes, Great Ancestor." Shinso replies before holding up the gong and striking it with the mallet. 

"Rise and shine, if I have to be awake you do too." He says with a sigh. 

With every strike of the gong the tablets glow just as the first did. As the spirits manifested they all took different colors. First was a lady with a long flowing kimono and hair in a high ponytail who glowed pink. The next was a man with short hair that flopped down on each side of his face and two large streaks of his orange glowing light marked down his left eye in the shape of lightning bolts. The next was a man in armor, his large and muscled figure glowed red. Following him was a thin man in a long robe with a high collar who glowed light blue. Finally two men who dressed in simple garb though one had his hair up in a ponytail and glowed purple and the other had short spiky hair and glowed green. The last two shared an interesting feature, both of their faces were horribly scarred as if they had been mauled by something. 

"Well this has gone hell real quick." The red spirit spoke sternly as he crossed his arms. 

"She's just trying to help her father!" The pink spirit retorted. 

"But if she's discovered, Toshinori Yagi will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate." The orange spirit speaks passionately. 

"They'll lose everything they have." The light blue spirit spoke with a deadpan expression. Comments, arguments and suggestions were thrown back and forth for a solid minute before one voice is heard over the cacophony.

"We should send a guardian to bring her back." The pink spirit suggested to the gathering. 

At that Shinso, who had been leaning against a pillar listening to them converse, perked up. He not so subtly turned to face the council. 

"Yes. That would be the best choice. Who should we se-" The Great Ancestor spoke but was cut off by a voice clearing their throat and stepping forward. 

"Great Ancestor, I want to go. I can bring her back and pro-" Shinso tried to calmly plead his case but stopped when the white spirit raised his hand in a signal for silence. 

"Shinso. You know why we can't let you go." The Great Ancestor sighed and looked to the two spirits with scarred faces. They simply nodded. 

"That wasn't my fault!" Shinso retorted with passion because in truth, it wasn't his fault, it was just… bad luck. 

"Shinso... it's not that we don't trust you... but look at you. A black dragon is no guardian. It's better for Izumi if she had someone who could bring her luck. You understand don't you?" The white spirit speaks and the other spirits silently nod their heads. 

It pained them to say it but it was just the way things were… and Shinso  _ despised it!  _ It wasn't his fault he was made with these colors! 'Black the color of bad luck.' All these centuries it's all he's ever known!... and the once chance he had to prove them wrong… he blew it. So with a defeated sigh he nods. The other spirits give him a weak and pitying smile. 

"Good. Good… now. We must send the best of our guardians. Shinso, please wake the Great Stone dragon." The white spirit proclaimed, the gathering nodded and muttered their approval. Shinso on the other hand forced down the feeling of betrayal that was growing in his heart. Instead he kept a straight face and bowed. He took his gong and mallet and made his way out into the garden. Growling the whole way and glaring at the statue like it insulted his mother. He stood in front of the statue and sighed heavily. 

_ 'Get this over with and they'll send you back to sleep and you can forget all about this.'  _ He said to himself as he began to strike the gong.

"Come on you big lazy lump! If I had to wake up then you do too!" After a couple of strikes the stature had yet to reanimate. Frustrated, hurt, and tired be stopped banging the gong and instead climbed up the statue to stand on its head. 

"You think you're all that because you're a gold dragon. You're lucky you know that! I only want to prove I'm good enough and you won't even wake up!" In his anger Shinso whacks the gong against the stone dragon's ear. Perhaps he was the symbol of bad luck because somehow his scrawny, tiny, arms had enough strength behind the swing to break off the dragon's ear. Shinso immediately let go of his gong in favour of catching the ear and frantically trying to put it back on as if it would magically fix itself. 

"Oh no-" Was all he could get out because It wouldn't be so bad but the universe continued to give the black scaled dragon a hard time as the statue beneath him crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble and dust. Shinso falls with the head that  _ somehow _ stays intact. 

"... well shit." Shinso sighs in defeat as he looks down at the dragon head. 

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened." Shinso startles at the voice of the Great Ancestor calling out to the guardian who should be away and very much in one piece. Thinking quickly he grabbed the head and listed it up over a bush so only it could be seen. Sinho prided himself in one skill and that was the ability to imitate voices and manipulate his own. So he takes a deep breath and speaks in a mature and regal tone. 

"Yes, 1st holder. I have been told the situation at hand, I will return with the child." Shinso says, hoping to fool the Great Ancestor, and somehow,  _ somehow  _ it works. 

"Go! The fate of the Yagi family rests in your claws." The white spirit says and Shinso watches as the spirits fade away to rest. 

Finally his tiny body gives up and Shinso falls over, dropping the head before he could pull it down on himself. So there he was, lying on the rubble of an ancient statue while looking up at the blue sky. He sighs. 

"Some guardian dragon I am- Oh." In the middle of his sulking he hears the chirp of a cricket and sits up. There standing on top of the dragon head was a small brown cricket. It chirped and Shinso listened as though he could actually understand- because. Well. He did.

"Ochako, huh? You're worried about Izumi?" Shinso replies and the cricket nods before chirping back.

"No I'm not a guardian. Look. Black is unlucky... its death" Ochako the cricket clearly did not like that answer as her chirping now sounded more aggressive.

"You're a lucky cricket?... bad and good luck... well..." Shinso looked surprised and considered the idea. He looked down upon the rubble and up to the ancestral shrine. 

"I guess I don't have any choice do I." He sighed but the cricket was somehow good at reading people- or, well, dragon in this case- she could tell Shinso was excited. Determined even. There was a spark in his eyes she hasn't seen since she watched the ancestors manifest from her spot on the rafters. 

"-But if something goes wrong it's your fault." The black and purple dragon just had to ruin the moment. Ochako rolled her eyes fondly but followed Shinso as they raced out onto the streets to catch up with Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I waited so long to introduce Shinso and his motivations so I hope I didn't disappoint. Just as he didn't ask to be born with a 'villains quirk' , he did ask to be born as the symbol of bad luck and death. 
> 
> And regarding Shotas 'scarf' I thought it would be cool if I searched an actual japanese weapon that could substitute his capture weapon. So I found the "kyoketsu-shoge." Apparently it's used for capture and grapple tactics and was apparently used by ninjas!
> 
> Oh yes I nearly forgot! The ancestors are the holders of one for all XD each of them Glow their respective color.  
> \---  
> Anyway I do hope you enjoyed reading! Till next time!  
> \- Moonfeather


	5. Ground Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets his new companion. The spunky grumpy black-purple dragon, Shinso. He arrives at training camp Ground Beta! There he meets a few new faces, some good, some bad. Todoroki Enji holds council with the Captain of division 1A.
> 
> First impressions are made and Izuku is already starting on the wrong foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY IM LATE! College has decided to shoot me in the bum and I've barely had any energy for anything outside of school work. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you like this chapter! I tried to make it fun while doing my best to stay in character TTwTT
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Smoke, dark and thick enough to block out the moon, rose from the burning mountain village. Whatever life once resided there had now gone silent. A hawk's screech cut through the night air followed by the pounding of countless hooves upon the stone. Riding through the low valleys between the jagged spikes that jutted out of the ground, the Viranian army continued their warpath towards the capital. In the lead, upon a great black stallion, was Akuno Shigaraki himself. 

Sensing something wrong he pulled his mounts reigns, bringing them to a stop. He raised a clenched fist, the signal to halt. As they did the valley once again fell silent. Akuno scanned the area. Without another word he snapped his head to the left and from a clenched fist he pointed three fingers towards where he faced. Automatically 3 men in his army dismounted. A man with black hair and striking blue eyes, and a thin man with pale skin and blue hair wearing a strange hand shaped mask, hopped off their horses and drew their swords. At the same time another thin man with blonde hair and red eyes jumped off his horse and notched their bow. The archer followed stealthily behind the swordsmen who simply trudged forward in the direction their leader pointed. It was not long before the three Viranians returned, the swordsmen each holding a man by the collar of their armor. They stood in front of their leader and threw the men down at the feet of his horse like an offering. Akuno grinned, the scars upon his disfigured face only brought more fear into the hearts and minds of the two men who looked up to face their captor. 

"Imperial scouts." The Viranian with the blue hair growled. 

The blonde beside him only giggled at the horror in the eyes of these quivering Yueiin scouts. Akuno huffed and dismounted. Somehow as he landed his steps were light, not the heavy thumps that his large figure should have made. He kept his prideful smile as he moved to stand in front of the scouts who were still on the ground. 

"A-Akuno Shigaraki" one of the scouts whispered. 

Akuno raised his arm and held it out as suddenly something swooped down from above and landed on it. The hawk that looked like a mix of different birds screeched in the faces of the terrified soldiers. It was clear in their eyes this moment would haunt them for the rest of their lives… if they escaped. Slowly Akuno crouches down, still smiling as his bird moves to perch on his shoulder. 

Instead of killing the man in cold blood the symbol of evil proceeded to reach forward and retie the knot of the bandana that hung around the neck of the older Yueiin scout. 

"Nice work, gentlemen." He says with a condescending sneer. He releases the end of the scout's bandana and slowly stands while gesturing to the gathering behind him. 

"You've found the Viranian army." His smile doesn't fade as he revels in the amused laughter of his people. The two scouts on the ground continue to quiver with fear but for a moment the younger regains his composure- or perhaps it was the adrenalin inhibiting his common sense. 

"The Emperor will stop you." The younger scout declares, locking eyes with the 'Symbol of Evil'. 

"Stop me?" Akuno feigned offense, pressing a hand to his chest as if he were hurt.

Suddenly his once calm and condescending smiled turned to a predatory scowl as he grabbed the younger scout by the throat. He lifted the boy off the ground and watched as he flailed and kicked in desperation. He tightened his grip. 

"Your Emperor is helpless and so is the rest of Yueii!" He growled at the scout who could only struggle and fight for any breath of air he could manage. 

"I know your 'Symbol of Peace' is gone." The scowl morphed into a menacing grin and his tone switched from growling to confidence. 

Slowly he unsheathed his katana from where it was strapped to his side. The scout froze. Everyone knew of the blade that was being drawn before him. The obsidian black handle embedded with a single rainbow opal. The blade, so dark it was believed that the souls of its victims were drawn into it. That light could not escape from it. The poor scout now had the tip of this infamous sword pressed to his cheek. Akuno grins and slowly cuts into the boy's cheek. It wasn't deep but there was blood now streaming down his face. Satisfied, Akuno dropped the suffocating scout onto the ground. 

"I'm here to finish what I started all those years ago." The older scout comes and helps the younger up to his feet.

"Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies." He smiles down at them, a glint in his eyes that promised pain if they didn't leave  _ now.  _ "I'm ready." 

The men didn't need a second signal, they both scrambled forward, running into the mountain fog as fast as they could. 

"Hmm. Toga. How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Akuno asked as he kept his eyes on the two fleeing Yueiins. 

The blonde archer who had found them earlier chuckled and notched an arrow with a level of enthusiasm that would have others fearing for their lives. He drew the string back and aimed, a sickening smile on his face. 

**_"One~"_ **

\------

"Okay. Okay, how about this-" Izuku addressed Iida, who was standing at attention while listening to his friend. Izuku took a moment to clear his throat before forcing a deeper tone of voice in hopes of sounding like a man.

"Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." Through the whole thing he struts like he actually knows what he's doing only to fumble and drop his sword in an attempt to unsheath it. 

Iida snorted and stomped his hoof clearly trying to stop himself from laughing. Izuku only pouted, face flushed red with embarrassment as she bent down to pick up the sword from the ground. 

"I'm trying alright… Who am I kidding…" He ponders as he steps towards the edge of the small clearing he and Iida had stopped to rest at. He pushed away the thin bamboo stalks that blocked his view of the training camp that stood in the distance. 'Ground Beta' was clearly teeming with life even from the high ground she stood upon. 

"It's going to take a miracle to pull this off…" Izuku sighed in defeat as she straightened up and sheathed her sword. 

"My name's Shinso Hitoshi, not miracle." A sudden voice from behind Izuku caused him to startle and trip as he turned around. 

Iida reacted quickly, moving to stand protectively in front of Izuku who had fallen to the ground on his back. Izuku stared wide-eyed at the small, black and purple scaled- reptile?? Out of habit he goes into a muttering fit in an attempt to understand what in the hell he was looking at. 

"A snake?? No snakes don't have this kind of pattern. And snakes don't talk- lizards definitely don't have scales like that! Besides the anatomy is all wrong-" 

"Midoriya!" If a dragon could look more done than Shinso was now then send that dragon some flowers because they'll be dead out of stress. 

"I'm a dragon. Dra-gon." He says stepping forward, past a very confused Iida, to stand in front of Izuku who was getting to his knees.

"I've been sent by your ancestors to look after you and guide you back. I'm Shinso Hitoshi, your guardian." His voice sounded so tired. At that moment Izuku heard a familiar chirp on his shoulder and turned to see the same brown cricket from before! 

"She says her name is Uraraka Ochako and she's your lucky cricket." Little Ochako chirped in reply with a smile that should not be possible on a cricket. 

Silence passed between the dragon, cricket, horse, and human. Izuku knelt there, glancing between the happy cricket, tired dragon, and very confused horse with whom Izuku very much shared the sentiment. Suddenly he bursts into a blinding smile. 

"Too bright" Shinso mumbled as he squinted, Iida and Uraraka smiled fondly though. 

Izuku reaches out to try and hug his new scaled companion but Shinso quickly dodges the boy's attempt. 

"Hey hey. None of that mushy bullshit. I'm not here to make friends, I'm your guardian. It's my job to take care of you." He growled at him, to no avail as Izukus smile didn't falter. 

"Got it!" He chimed but clearly he didn't intend to back down from potential friendship. 

"Fine. Good. Now. You have medical supplies in that bag of yours right? From what I know you're smart enough to come prepared." He looked to the saddlebags upon Iida's back. The horse glared at the dragon as if saying  _ 'Don't touch me. It's rude.'  _

Izuku simply nodded but there was clear confusion in his eyes. Shinso, ignoring Iidas huff of protest, jumped onto his back and shuffled into the saddlebag. Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida share a look before Shinso pops out once more… holding a roll of bandage in his claws. 

"Uh… I'm not hurt right now, Shinso… I think… UNLESS YOU COULD SEE THROUGH ARMOR!?" Izuku quickly brought his arms up to cover his chest from the dragon's supposed prying eyes. Shinso simply rolled his eyes and hopped out of the bag and back on the ground.

"No, Midorya. It's for your sword. You grabbed the first weapon you could and you grabbed  **_One. For. All._ ** The revered symbol of peace in the midst of battle. Everyone knows what it looks like!" Shinso scolded but his expression was still blank if not a little annoyed. 

"Oh… right…" Izuku conceded, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So what do we do?" 

"Well." Shinso scrambled up to the hilt of the sheathed sword that hung upon Izuku's hip. He began nimbly wrapping the signature intricate golden hilt with the plain bandages. Izuku watched with interest and confusion as the small black dragon worked. He tied off the end of the bandages and nodded, satisfied with his work. 

"I can't do anything about the blade, it will always shine like it does so you're not allowed to draw it unless its life or death.  _ Got it? _ " He glared at Izuku from his spot on the ground. 

"Got it." He smiled but he couldn't hide how nervous he truly was. Shinso sighed. 

"Listen. We're stuck together now and you're just going to have to trust me. Alright?" He was more gentle with his tone. 

Izuku let himself relax ever so slightly. He tried to speak but words failed him as his emotions ran wild. Before anyone could really stop him he started crying. Fat tears streaming down his cheeks. Shinso's eyes go wide, he'd never dealt with a crying kid before! What the hell was he supposed to do!

"Why are you crying?!" Shinso took a step back, looking him over to see if he somehow got hurt. 

"I-its n-notthing. I j-just thought it w-would be m-me and Iida a-alone. Y-you th-think I c-can do this?" He locked eyes with Shinso, purple meeting green. Those viridian eyes bore his innocent soul out for all to see. Shinso was weak, god damn it, he sighed. 

"I know you can." He smiled ever so lightly, his lips curling up at the end. 

With one last heavy sob Izuku wiped away his tears and nodded. He swiftly got on his feet, Uraraka apparently had never left his shoulder and was currently wiping her antennae dry of the tears. Shinso nimbly climbed up Izukus body, to curl around his shoulder. 

"Well then. Let's get this show on the road." He mumbled and Izuku smiled, mounting up on Iida and continuing down the path to Ground Beta. 

Uraraka settled on Iidas head and the horse huffed something only Uraraka and Shinso could understand. 

_ 'Don't worry. Crying runs in the Midoriya family.'  _

**\--Ground Beta--**

The camp was alive and bustling. A solid wooden wall surrounded the area. Izuku peaked into the encampment from his place at its entrance. His eyes were wide with fear and his lips curled to a cringe when he saw all the people out and about. Izuku couldn't help but swallow nervously.

"Okay, this is it!" The dragon said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't a lot. 

"Time to show them your man-walk." 

"My man-walk?" Izuku questioned. Shinso sighed.

"Just- shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and walk!" 

Izuku complied with Shinso's instructions. Adjusting his posture till the dragon seemed satisfied. When he finally started strutting into camp Shinso hid himself in the back of Izuku's undershirt. The performance was… lackluster to say the least. Awkward and forced but somewhat fitting for Izuku, a well known klutz when he wasn't doing something stupid. How that worked? The residents of Musutafu wouldn't be able to tell you. 

Either way he kept his head held high as his eyes scanned his surroundings. There was so much going on. Men moving in and out of tents, conversing among themselves, and working on weapons or armour. Though, much to Izuku's dismay, he caught glimpses of men shamelessly picking their noses and cleaning out the dirt between their toes using chopsticks of all things. Izuku couldn't help but grimace at the sight. 

"Beautiful, isn't it." Shinso quietly and sarcastically chimed, his head just poking out from under Izuku's uniform. 

"They're disgusting." Izuku retorted, turning awake for the sake of the breakfast he'd had earlier. 

"No, they're men." Shinso shot back with his own comment. He looked around as much as he could and caught sight of 3 men in the middle of a very interesting conversation. 

"And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Shinso pointed out the group for Izuku to watch. He came a little closer to hear them better.

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" A skinny and somewhat short recruit with purple hair tied into buns held his shirt open to show a large red dragon tattoo that took up most of his front, from his chest all the way down to his stomach. 

He was showing off to two other men. The one right in front of him was well built, had spikey ashe blonde hair and burning red eyes. The other who stood behind the first was thinner and lanky, had more tame golden hair with a black streak across it in the shape of a lightning bolt, and yellow eyes.

"Tch." The red eyed one made a sound of disapproval. Suddenly he pulled back his fist and landed a heavy punch on the gut of the purple haired one, launching him back into a bunch of barrels and crates. 

Looking satisfied the red eyed one turned away while the yellow eyed one laughed at the others misery and pain. 

"I hope you can get your money back!" The yellow eyed said before turning to supposedly follow his scowling friend. 

"I don't think I can do this" Izuku, who was staring at the display with wide eyes shock, whispered to his hidden companion.

"It's all attitude. Be tough, like this guy here!" Shinso reached a claw out from under his hiding place to point at the ashe blonde from earlier. They locked eyes and the blonde glared at Izuku, scowl hardening even more than it was. 

"What are you looking at, extra?" He spat at but made no move to punch him like he did to the other guy. 

"Punch him- that's how men say hello." Shinso whispered blandly. In hindsight Izuku probably shouldn't have listened to a  _ dragon  _ but he didn't have anyone else to rely on so with a nervous smile he pulled back his fist and punched the blonde right between his shoulders when his back was turned. He stumbled forward and smacked face first into another muscled recruit with strangely sharp teeth, red eyes, and red hair that was somehow even more spikey than the blondes. It was longer and pointed every which way. Izuku wondered if the tips were sharp enough to prick his finger on. 

"Aye, Katsu! You made a friend! Pretty manly too, good punch!" He beamed with enthusiasm and purity that Shinso realized rivaled Izuku's own aura. 

"I'm Kirishima Eijirou! This is Bakugo Katsuki!" He held out his hand to Izuku, who smiled and took it. Shaking the others hand firmly. 

"I'm Izuku Mido-" Izuku was cut off before he could even finish as the blonde recovered from hitting his head on theoretically rock hard abs. He turned to Izuku, growling with fury and eyes burning with anger. 

"You little shit! I'm going to hit you so damn hard your ancestors'll be crying." Katsuki lunged at Izuku but before he could even get close Eijiro had him by the shoulders, keeping him steady and smiling like he wasn't currently holding back a blood thirsty man. 

"Katsuki, what did we say about killing people?" Eijiro gently scolded his companion who was still struggling. 

"Do it painfully!" Katsuki retorted, hands still grabbing at the air to try and get to Izuku who was standing there in shock and a good bit of fear. 

_ "Katsu."  _ Eijiro said a little more firm but no less warm. Slowly the blonde calmed and stilled. 

"Fine. Not to." He scoffed and Eijiro let go of his shoulders, still smiling like the sun. Izuku relaxed slightly and smiled appreciatively at the red head. 

"Whatever. You ain't worth my time, trash." Katsuki spat causing Izuku to flinch. 

If you asked Shinso what in the hell went through his head when he decided to do what he did next he would have chocked it up to the heat of the moment- in truth he didn't like how the boy was speaking to Izuku. So from his hiding spot he spoke up. 

"Useless?! Say that to my face you angry pomeranian!" Shinso realized what he'd just done and quickly covered his mouth. Too late though. 

Izuku turned to run but he was blocked by the lanky golden blonde from earlier. Bakugo got him by the shoulder, pulling him back. Just as he threw a punch, a strong high hook, Izuku ducked beneath it which caused Bakugo to pummel the blonde who had stopped Izuku. Only when the lanky one had fallen on the ground did Bakugo realize his mistake. 

"Damn it, Dunce face! Where did the little fuck go!" He growled and looked around to find Izuku attempting to crawl away. 

"Oh hell no! You get back here!" Katsuki turned to grab Izuku's legs and pull him back but he left himself exposed and the blonde on the ground smirked. Tucking his knees to his chest he landed a strong kick right on Katsuki's bum with a loud and triumphant "HAH!". Launching him over the still prone Izuku and once again into the arms of Eijiro, this time knocking the red-head over. 

Izuku crawled a little further away and got on his feet, frantically looking around for a place to hide. 

"Get over here you little shit!" Bakugo snarled and Izuku, having a minuscule amount of self preservation, ran. 

The other two men only yelled for him to come back as he chased Izuku into a random tent. Luckily for most of his life as Izumi he always had too much energy to spare and even raced her own horse, so he was able to stay ahead of Bakugo. Vision obscured by the tarp of the tent entrance Izuku was caught off guard by the back of a long line of people as he burst out. It was too late to stop and he came crashing full speed into the man at the end of the line, causing a domino effect that ended with several men on the ground, a toppled over pot of rice porridge, and one very angry lunch man. 

Izuku stood back in shock as one by one the downed men were slowly getting back to their feet accompanied by a chorus of groans and grunts. After a moment to regain their bearings, those standing turned to the still frozen Izuku with  _ burning _ glares. They approached him, body language screaming aggression as they stalked forward with each step. 

***

Unbenounced to them a man with blue eyes and blonde hair watched the display with a disgusted sneer. Turning away from the impending chaos he pushed aside the tarp flaps to the entrance of the tent that stood behind him. Inside there were two men, sitting cross legged on opposite sides of a war map that lay open upon the floor. Figurines symbolizing enemies, allies, and forts, stand atop the page. 

"The Viranians have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Akuno Shigaraki before he destroys this village." Enji Todoroki spoke sternly, no hint of emotion in his voice, as he points and moves pieces around the map with the use of a riding crop. 

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." The blonde chimed in as he sat beside the general who acted as though the blonde didn't exist. 

"Shoto." Enji barked.

Across from him was a young man with very unique features, dressed in official armor. His hair split perfectly in the center, the right side a snow white and the left the same red as Enji's. His right eye was a warm hazel brown and his left a clear turquoise that once again matched Enji's. It was no surprise, after all, Shoto Todoroki was his fathers son. However a large burn scar marred the left side of his face, it spread over his eye and across his skin. Hearing his name he tore his gaze from the map and locked eyes with his father. 

"General." He acknowledged the older man.

"You will stay and train the new recruits,  _ Captain. _ " Enji stressed the last word. 

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Monoma protested, looking to Shoto as though he were trash. 

"Silence. Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and an impressive military lineage. I  _ know  _ my Shoto will perform  _ perfectly."  _ The glare Enji sent towards his son would have men cowering but Shoto only stared back, unmoving and unaffected. His words were less encouraging and more a threat to meet expectations. 

"Yes, General." Shoto answered. The two Todoroki men glare at each other for another moment longer before Enji turns away with a passive grunt and gets to his feet.

"Good." Enji says with his signature scowl. As he stood Monoma and Shoto also got to their feet. Monoma moved to hold open the tarp that covered the tent entrance. 

"We'll toast my victory at the Imperial City." Enji proclaimed. If Monoma or Shoto had found anything wrong with that statement they said nothing.

"I'll expect a full report in three weeks." He instructed without sparing a glance to Monoma before exiting the tent. 

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Monoma sneered at Shoto before joining the general outside and leaving him alone in the center of the tent. 

For a moment everything stilled. Then Shoto sighed with relief, shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. He took deep breaths and counted each one. He hated meeting with his father. It felt suffocating. 

"Captain Shoto Todoroki. Leader of Yueii's finest troops. The greatest general of all time, even greater than All Might." Shoto mocked in a whisper. Repeating the words his father had drilled into his very being. 

This was his first campaign and his father took him out of the coals and threw him into the fire… which is what he would most likely do if Shoto failed this. Even worse his supervisor was Monoma  _ fucking  _ Neito. The man was the perfect example of nepotism. Only a year older than himself and already made a high ranking official all because his father was a member of the advisers. He was arrogant, foolish and a top class kiss up to those of a higher standing. Case and point, how the blonde shamelessly worships his father every moment the man is in the same room. With one last sigh he shakes his head and returns to his stiff posture and stick expression. He pushes aside the tent tarp and steps out into the light of camp. 

***

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Came a roar from the pile of clashing angry bodies. 

The trio watch as one man, covered in bruises and cuts and-  _ is that a bite mark?,  _ stumbled away from the pile and came face to face with them. The man straightened into a shaky salute before promptly hitting the ground face first. Enji looked to the chaos and growled. 

"Captain." Is all he barked and it was all Shoto needed to move. 

**"Soldiers."** He called out. He wasn't shouting, no, but his voice was deep and he projected it well. 

As if time itself had stopped the men froze mid action and turned to their commanding officer with wide eyes. In a heartbeat they scrambled off one another and stood aside. "He started it!" Majority of chorused, pointing at a lone man who was still hunched over on the ground, protecting his head. Shoto marched over to him.

Izuku slowly peaked out from under his arms and locked eyes with an unknown male who was scowling down at him. Realizing his position he quickly scrambled to his feet. Shoto gave him no time to recover as he took a step forward, aura of authority bearing down on Izuku. 

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Shoto reprimanded. 

"S-sorry" Caught off guard and stressed Izuku used his female voice to reply. Luckily he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Sorry you had to see that! But you know what it is when you get those manly urges." He explained, for a moment he considered giving the captain a solid but friendly punch in the shoulder but that didn't end well the first time so he settled with an embarrassing display of flexing.

" -just gotta KILL something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors …" As Izuku continued Shoto moved ever closer and he couldn't help but curl in on himself, voice growing ever softer till he was silent. 

"What's your name?" Shoto asked, calmer now but no less authoritative. 

"uh...um...uh…" Izuku panicked, eyes shifting to look anywhere but at the captain. He knew his name, that was the one thing he was sure of! 

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" A blonde with crazy blue eyes chided as he stepped forward and loomed over Izuku. That snapped him out of his nervous stupor. 

"I-Izuku M-Midorya, sir." Izuku finally answered.

"Let me see your conscription notice." Shoto followed through automatically. Izuku quickly handed him the scroll she'd stolen from his father. Shoto quickly unraveled it, Monoma looked over his shoulder reading along with him, much to Shotos hidden disdain. He hummed and looked back to Izuku.

"Hisashi Midoriya. Nothing remarkable." He commented as he rolled up the scroll. 

"Not surprising if his son is this pathetic." Monoma mocked, not even bothering to keep his voice down. 

A few of the gathering chuckled at Izukus expense but were quickly silenced by a pointed glare from Shoto. Once the crowd had calmed Shoto pushed the scroll back into Izuku's hands and addressed the gathering. 

"I am Captain Shoto Todoroki, your commanding officer for the next 3 weeks. An army has to work together or they will die. That will be your first lesson. Thanks to Midoriya, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice." He instructed, much to everyone's disdain. 

Izuku looked around and caught the glares of the other recruits and the silent gestures that promised a good beating. 

"Well… that could have gone better." Shinso finally spoke up after all the chaos, somehow completely unharmed. 

Shoto watched as slowly the grumbling men began cleaning up. Once he was satisfied he turned and walked back to his father, Monoma had already returned to him while Shoto was barking instructions. He stood at attention as he was trained and looked Enji in the eyes. 

"... acceptable." The general grunted his reply. Shoto only nodded in acknowledgement. 

With that Enji strode to his horse that had been waiting outside the tent. Without another look to his son the general struck his mount with the riding crop and rode, rejoining his own troops who were stationed outside the camp. Shoto watched the army ride off until he could no longer see them in the distance. Finally he sighed but kept his stiff posture for the sake of image. Monoma scoffed. 

"Day one begins tomorrow. Better prepare,  _ captain."  _ Monoma mocked him without remorse.

\----

Izuku felt something prodding his foot. It was hard, rough and accompanied by a soft neigh every other poke. 

"5 more minutes, mom…" Izuku mumbled into her military provided pillow.

_ RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG _

"GAH!" Izuku startled at the sound of a chiming bell so close to his ear. He flailed around, nearly entangling himself in his own bed sheet. 

"Calm down damn it." A familiar tired voice snapped him out of his early morning confusion. 

Izuku finally stilled and looked around assessing his surroundings. Ah yes, the beige cloth that hung over head reminded him that he was still in his poorly set up tent. He ran his hands over the rough woven straw mat he used as a bed. He felt little legs upon the bare skin of his shoulder and turned to find Uraraka the cricket smiling fondly, rubbing her legs together creating the soothing natural melody, her way of apologizing for mimicking a bell to wake him up.

"Alright sleeping beauty time to get up. Don't want to be late." Shinso grumbled from his spot on Izuku's bag.

"Oh please, you're just grumpy 'cuz you can't maintain those designer eye bags of yours." Izuku sassed as he stretched, back cracking as he turned at the hip. 

Shinso stood there absolutely shell shocked. Even Uraraka and Iida, who had been the one poking her awake and had been peeking into the tent, were speechless. It took a solid minute for Izuku to realize what he'd said. 

"Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry Shinso! Mom told me I have no brain to mouth filter in the morning! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please don't go back!" 

Izuku won't lie, he loves Uraraka and Iida but it's comforting to have the dragon around. Someone to actually talk to and who wanted to help him. He didn't want to do this alone. Much to his surprise Shinso only chuckled softly.

"No no. You're right." He replied with a smirk. "Keep that spunk up and you might actually pass for a guy." 

"Thanks for the bout of confidence." Izuku huffed half heartedly as he got up to fix himself. Uraraka jumped off his shoulder to sit by Shinso.

"Hey, won't do you any good if I sugar coat it." Shinso remarked.

"...Okay you're right." The greenete had no choice but to concede. 

Uraraka chirped and Iida neighed in agreement with the cricket. "Uraraka says she knows you'll do great and Iida says you're diligent and determined so he knows you can do it." Shinso translated for the two sappy animal companions.

Binder secured, hair tied up, One for All safely in its sheath and hidden under her straw mat, clothes on, and items stashed away, Izuku was ready for the first day of training! Shinso quietly climbed up his back and curled up under his shirt while Uraraka perched on his shoulder.

He stepped outside of his tent, that had been set up away from the other tents, propped up against a lone tree. He took a deep breath of the cool early morning air and smiled. He could do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHA YES! THEY HAVE BEEN REVEALED! 
> 
> If you're wondering why its Monoma overseeing the training its because   
> 1\. Aizawa would 100% notice Izuku  
> 2\. Monoma has the same kiss up, dick vibe of the actual royal adviser in the movie  
> XD 
> 
> Next chapter : the first week of training!   
> I hope you enjoyed reading and see you all on December 10! (Hopefully)   
> \- Moon Feather


	6. Interlude : The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned before that Nedzu wrote a letter addressed to All Might along with the conscription notice. I never got to write out the scene where he read it and Izumi had no reason to take a private letter from her father so she doesnt know what's in it either. 
> 
> SO I decided as an apology for being so late with the last chapter I give you the letter scene! 

Toshinori let out a heavy sigh. The crushing weight of the day's events lay heavy upon his shoulders. He sat alone in the master bedroom, his wife was busy making dinner along with Chiyo. Izumi… well… he hoped she was helping too… just to keep busy. He loves his daughter, he truly does. Even though she's a little strange by traditional standards, she tries to do more of the hard labour reserved for men, instead of toiling at the weave she would run through the fields racing her own horse, while girls enjoyed stories of love she enjoyed listening to her father recount his time as general. Well, at least she did go out and socialize with the other girls her age. He gave another sigh, this one somewhat softer, he always felt better when he thought of his beloved family. That is where he pulled the strength to unravel the scroll he was given. The first few lines already had him smiling fondly.

***

_ The Emperor Nedzu of Yueii sends his regards to former general Yagi Toshinori of the first battalion, _

_ Formalities out of the way, I miss  _ _ you old friend. I recount the days you would burst into my throne room, smiling like a fool, simply to tell me of the fine new recruits. I remember fondly the annoyed look upon Shouta's face when you greeted him. I remember when general Torino and general Shimura boasted to my father about this young recruit they had scouted and were personally training.  _

***

Reading his mentors names turned his smile from warm fondness to bitter sweet sorrow. He pressed on.

***

_ Enough with the past, how is the  _ _ present? How is lady Inko and little miss Izumi? Has lady Chiyo been keeping you healthy and scolding you as she should? You have not sent me any illustrations of yourselves for quite some time now, perhaps you've forgotten me? _

***

At that Toshinori's eyes went wide in shock he began coughing, choking on his own spit from the surprise. He continued reading and wheezed with relief.

***

_ I jest, old friend. I believe I have  _ _ stalled enough. Away with the pleasantries I shall get to my point. Toshinori, we need you once more. He is back, I swear to you this is no lie. I have no right to call you back to service after everything you have done for Yueii but I have no choice. You are the hope of the people, the symbol of peace, the All Might. You are the only one Akuno fears. Your presence will bring strength to our people.  _

_ I know you are weak now, I am no  _ _ fool, I remember well the day I was told you were being isolated in the royal healing ward. I rushed to see you and the horror of your wound still plagues my mind. You have no son to stand in your stead and continue your legacy. You have no heir or apprentice. It must be you.  _

_ I never thought I would have to call  _ _ you back, I only wished you to have a peaceful life as Hisashi Midoriya but fate had other plans. For the fate of Yueii and it's people I have no choice.  _

_ I, Emperor Nedzu, within full right  _ _ of my title and blood, command you, Yagi Toshinori, to return to service as General. You are to travel to Ground Beta and reveal yourself to General Enji who should be endorsing his son as the newest captain. You are to guide him then you are to bring the new soldiers to the front and take the place of General Enji as leader of the 1st battalion.  _

_ I truly am sorry. My prayers to the  _

_ gods for your safe return. I hope that we will once again toast your victory in the halls of my throne room. _

_ Well regards, _

_ Nedzu 7th emperor of Yueii. _

***

Toshinori read it to completion a second time. Those same emotions flickering across his face as he did. After, he rolled up the scroll once more and laid it upon the bedside table. Burying his face in his hands he sighs against his skin. He had no choice. He had to leave his beloved wife and daughter. Had to give Chiyo more grief to know he'd be returning to the front. 

But it was his fault. He had failed to raze Akuno Shigaraki from this world. He failed to avenge his mentor. He'd failed the people of Yueii. He failed. He would not fail again. Dropping his hands from his face he stood as tall and proud as his frail body would allow. He marched to the storage room, every step burdened by a limp. As he entered the room to examine his equipment, little did he know Izumi was on her way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'll still try to get the next chapter out by Dec 10! 
> 
> It's going to be a long one ngl.


End file.
